The Nun and The Jew
by Avalons-Healer
Summary: 5 years after Ron and his family was forced to move out of Middleton, Kim becomes a nun with her disabled daughter, Amber, and the twins become bellringers. Ron returns and finds Kim at the church. But danger approaches..... Full Summary Inside.
1. Prologue

**The Nun and The Jew**

**Summary:**

When Kim and Ron turned 19, Ron was forced to move to Lowerton with his family. Ron made a promise to return when he was 25.Now, after their parents were murdered infront of their eyes and their house was destroyed, Kim and the twins, Tim and Jim, along with Kim's disabled daughter, Amber, are taken in by Mother Mariah at a secret church. 5 years later, Ron returns. But new enemies arise as well. Now, Kim and Ron will have to save Kim's five year old disabled daughter, before it's too late!

* * *

**Prologue:**

"That's everything." Mr. Stoppable said, closing the moving van's trunk door, "Ronald! Let's go!"

"I have to go." 19 year old Ronald Stoppable said, "I'll see you in six years, Kim."

19 year old Kimberly Ann Possible held back her tears. "What if I'm not here?"

"Then I'll find you." Ron reassured.

"Ron," Kim said, "There's something I have to tell you. I'm pregnant."

Ron couldn't help but smile. "It's going to have a wonderful mother."

"I was hoping you could be her father." Kim said.

"Someday, she will." Ron reassured.

"Ronald, let's go!"

"I'll see you in six years." Ron said, giving Kim a quick kiss, and joining his parents at the moving van. he waved a sad goodbye, as the van drove out of Middleton to the south of Colorado.

"Goodbye, Ron." Kim whispered.

* * *

A year had passed, and the baby was finally born. Kim named her Amber, because of the amberstone teardrop that was somehow born with her that she carried. It was a teardrop made of amberstone, with silver curling clamps that held onto the amberstone. The clamp and the stone bore on a silver chain. The baby carried it when she was born. There was also the same birthmark on her forehead.

But that exact year, when Kim returned home from the delivery, a tragedy happened.

Kim dodged an attack of a ray gun. Her home was under attack. Her parents were shot and were dead. The only ones standing were Kim, the twins, and baby Amber, who was sleeping soundly upstairs.

Then, Amber's crying rang through the house from the attic upstairs. The leader of the broad murderers heard. He smirked and walked towards the ladder to the attic.

Kim was beside it. "No!" she cried, and ran upstairs ahead of the laughing murderer and into her room, where Amber was in her crib, next toKim's bed.

Kim picked up Amber. Then, there was an explosion, and everything went black.

* * *

Kim struggled to open her eyes. When she did, she found herself on a bed, in a sunlit room. First Aid supplies were nearby.

"You have finally woke up?" a nurse asked kindly, walking in the First Aid room, "Had a nice sleep?"

"Where are the twins?" Kim demanded worridly, "Where's my baby?"

"Both of the twins are fine, and so is the baby." the nurse reassured, "Mother Mariah wanted to ask if it was okay to take you and your family in. You are in horrible condition, and so is the baby."

"You don't understand, she's disabled!" Kim sobbed, "I want to see her, please!"

"I'll be right back." the nurse said, and left the room for a while. She came back with...

"Amber!" Kim exclaimed, accepting the crying, fragile child from the nurse. Amber's face was scarred, but her birthmark was still safe. The baby was a miracle to live.

"I promise," Kim vowed, "I won't let anything happen to you again."


	2. Re Encounters

**Chapter One: Re-Encounters**

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry for not updating so long! For all of those people who wanted to read "The Greatest Love of All," I can tell you now that it's up, and ready to be reviewed! Anyway, here's a little about the first chapter: it's five years after the tragedy and after Kim's sole vow to protect Amber. Amber is now five years old, yet with the mind of a 1 year old. She can only barely talk, and usually causes Kim trouble. But that doesn't mean the nuns and Kim don't like her. Ron returns also after six years, and runs into Amber while looking for her in the Cathedral Grounds. You find out what happens next! Util Chapter Two: The Flying Nun, see ya! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

Five years later...

"Amber Kimberly Possible, where are you?"

5 year old Amber giggled as she ran through the Cathedral Grounds.

"Gotcha!" Kim smiled, as Amber bumped into her mother. Kim lifted her up and tickled her. Amber giggled and laughed.

"Kimberly Ann, there you are." Mother Mariah said, "I see you've found Amber."

Amber cooed and fiddled with her nun gown. Kim wore an identical one like the other nuns of the Cathedral.

"Her disabled mind is worrying me, Mother." Kim explained to Mother Mariah as they walked through the Cathedral Grounds, "She still has the mind of a baby child. What if danger comes and Amber is in the middle of it?"

"Do not worry, my child." the elderly nun reassured, "The Cathedral is the safest place to be. You are in a churc in Upperton now. Not in the dangerous Middleton you used to live in. It's safe here."

"I guess..." Kim frowned. She couldn't help but smile when she saw Amber fidgeting with something. The amberstone teardrop pendant that she was born with during her delivery day.

"Now, I understand that we're expecting a visitor this year." Mother Mariah asked.

"My best friend, Ronald Dean Stoppable." Kim explained, "I was hoping he could be Amber's father."

"Doesn't he live in the Lowerton area?" Mother Mariah asked.

"He used to live in Middleton, but soon moved to Lowerton six years ago unwillingly." Kim replied.

"Poor child." Mother Mariah frowned, "Well, now he will return. For sure. And I have a feeling it will be today."

* * *

25 year old Ron Stoppable drove past the Middleton Border. He heard Kim and her twin brothers survived through the rubble of the Possible Household. They were at the Cathedral in Upperton as bellringers and a nun.

When he finally got there, he parked his car, got out , and rang the Cathedral's gate bell. Mother Mariah answered it.

"Hi, mya name's Ron Stoppable. I'm here to see-"

"Kimberly Ann?" Mother Maria asked.

"Uh... yeah." Ron replied as Rufus climbed onto his shoulder, "How'd you know?"

"Kimberly Ann told me all about you, and I had a feeling you were arriving today." the elder explained, opening the gates, "Come in. I'm afraid Kimberly Ann wanders a lot through the Cathedral. You might find her near the Mass Room."

"Thank you." Ron said, and ventured through the Cathedral Courtyard towards the stoned building.

While he walked through the stoned halls, he saw a little girl, wearing a nun outfit. She was playing a Celtic tune on her fiddle. She danced wildly as she played. At the same time, when the people of Mass entered the Mass Room, she ended the song. Ron applauded, and the girl turned to face him. She looked awefully familiar.

"You did great." Ron said, kneeling down to the girl's level, "And what's your name?"

The girl pointed at a birthmark on her forhead in the shape of a clamped teardrop.

"A teardrop?" Ron wondered out loud.

The girl shook her head. Then, she revealed an amberstone teardrop pendant, that was held by a silver clam with curling arms, which was bored on a silver chain.

"A teardrop again." Ron frowned.

The girl shook her head again.

"Okay, let me think." Ron said, "Gee, it looks like it's made of Amberstone."

The girl suddenly got excited.

"You're name's Amber?" Ron asked.

Amber nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Amber." Ron smiled, "My name's Ron. Hey, do you know where Kimberly Ann is?"

Amber thought abou tit, then nodded. Then thinked again. She shook her head with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I take that as a no." Ron frowned.

"What are you doing here?"

Ron whirled around to see a nun in her mid-twenties. Apparently, she didn't seem too happy.

"I don't recognize you from any of the masses." the woman scolded.

Ron just freaked out and ran up the stairs of the doorway next to the Mass Room.

"Hey!" the woman cried, 'The bell tower is out of bounds to visitors!"

Amber giggled and followed Ron upstairs, her arms outstretched like wings.

"Weee!" Amber giggled playfully.

"Amber!" the woman cried. She chased after Amber up the bell tower.

Ron stopped when he reached the top of the bell tower.

"Hey, bro!" a teenage boy called from above, "We got a visitor! And he doesn't look like he's from the masses!"

"Looks like our niece is with him, too!" a teenage boy very identical to the first boy piped up.

Ron felt his shirt being tugged on. He looked down to see Rufus, pointing at Amber, who was right next to him. She smiled broadly and waved.

Ron yelped and leaped back.

"You could've at least bothered to lead him back down for me."

Ron and Rufus got scared when the nun was at the top of the spiral staircase.

"Ooh, loks like someone's tweaked!" the first boy taunted.

"I am not tweaked!" the woman retorted, "And shut up, Jim!"

As the first boy, named Jim, frowned, the second started to snicker.

"And don't even get me started on you, Tim!" the woman snapped.

"You ruin the fun out of everything, sis." Tim whined.

"Well, it's payback." the woman shot back, "You guys are 18 yet you still act like tweebs!"

"Harsh." Tim smirked.

"Just ring the bells, already!" the woman snapped, "It's the Evening Mass!"

"Hicca-bicca boo?" Jim called.

"Hoo-shaaaaa!" Tim replied. The two grabbed onto a rope and jumped off the ledges, only to bounce up and down with the rope as the giant bells began to ring.

Bellringers...

And they said that the woman was their sister. She was a nun.

Bellringers and a nun! They were the remaining Possibles!

"State your name and buisness!" the woman snapped, "I don't have much time in my hands."

"May I ask the same first?" Ron replied.

"A waste of my time, but very well." the woman replied, "People here call me sister, but, my name is Kim. Kimberly Ann Possible. And I see you've met my daughter, Amber."

"Hee hee!" Amber giggled, "Hello!"

Ron smiled and said, holding out his hand, "Ronald Dean Stoppable."

Kim's eyes widened, then she fainted.

"Uh-oh..." Amber cooed, "Mommy fall."

"Kim!" Ron exclaimed. He bent down and began fanning the light-headed woman.


	3. The Flying Nun

**Chapter Two: The Flying Nun**

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry for taking so long! Me and my friend in the Cyberchase section, Lightening816, are almost done our project, "Because You Live." You can check it out in the Cyberchase section under Lightening's name. Anyway, here it is, Chapter Two: The Flying Nun. You'll see what I mean by the title... I'll see ya guys later at Chapter Three: A Prophecy Untold. ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

Kim fluttered her eyes open.

"It is you." she whispered, when she saw the familiar blonde haired man.

"Who'd you expect?" Ron smiled.

"I can't believe it's you." Kim smiled.

"I kept a promise I was willing to keep." Ron replied, helping Kim up.

"I'm glad you did." Kim said.

"Huh?" Amber cocked her head. She seemed to understand a bit. She looked up at Ron. "Daddy?"

The two ended up cracking up laughing.

"Yes, Amber." Kim laughed, picking up her daughter, "This is daddy. The one I told you about during bedtime."

Amber gasped with a smile, and looked at Ron. She jumped from Kim's arms into Ron's. "Daddy!"

Ron laughed as he stroked his five year old daughter's hair. "Hey, Amber. Nice to see how you look. Y'know, I was wondering every night for the past six years, how you were going to turn up. You look just like your mother."

Amber smiled, her brown eyes twinkling.

* * *

The cathedral's bells woke Ron up the next morning. And by Amber's usual wake up call for the inhabitants of the cathedral.

Amber crawled into Ron's room through the window, and landed on her feet. She ran in a stuttering way like all five year olds ran. She heaved in a huge breath then screamed, "WAKE UP!"

"Gah!" Ron was shot awake as the church bells began to ring. He noticed Amber, picked her up, and placed her on his lap, "Amber? How in the world did you get in here?"

"Window." Amber replied, pointing at the open stain glassed window.

"B-but..." Ron stuttered, "The window is three stories high, unless you used one of mommy's grappling hooks, there is no way you could've gotten up here!"

"Grappling hook?" Amber asked dubiously, cocking her head.

The door opened silently just as the two had their last conversation, and Kim ended up laughing.

Ron and Amber turned to face the door.

"Please don't tell me you didn't teach her what a grappling hook is!" Ron frowned.

That only caused Kim to laugh harder. "Ron, Amber doesn't know any gadget names. She grew up in the traditional life. Chores, feeding the animals, riding minature ponies, playing in the courtyard and hills, y'know, stuff that the pioneers did."

"I don't get you, Kim." Ron said, standing up and handing Amber to Kim, "You used to be the girl who was a total computer geek! And now, you're talking about traditional stuff?"

"And what about you?" Kim asked, smiling and holding onto her daughter.

Ron frowned. If there was one thing about Kim that didn't change, it was the fact that Kim always beat Ron one way or another.

Ron sighed. "Fine, so I grew into the traditional ways, too, so what?"

Kim just smiled and giggled. "Follow me."

* * *

"And, why are we in the courtyard?" Ron asked.

"Amber plays with the other sisters every morning." Kim replied, as Amber ran to join a group of young nuns playing, "They all love her, dispite her difference from the rest."

"This is a good enviroment that Amber's growing up in." Ron smiled, "Did she take school here?"

"There are school programs here, and she usually somehow sneaks into the occasional Sunday Schools. That's how she's so smart with the traditional ways and the bible. Oh, I'm sorry, Ron, I forgot you were Jewish."

"Nah, it's okay." Ron replied, "I'll get used to it. After all, my girlfriend became a nun, and I should respect that. Thanks for your concern though."

"No problem." Kim smiled. Then she sighed. "I've known you for so long, Ron. I can't believe I haven't grown bored of you."

"Well, let's just say I'm not boring, modern nor traditional." Ron smiled.

Kim laughed with her boyfriend, then gasped when she realized what Amber was playing with the others.

"Girls! Stop!" Kim cried.

Too late. A sister jumped on one end of the handmade teeter-totter, causing Amber to be flung into the air.

The sisters gasped when they saw Amber flying in the air.

"Weeee!" Amber cried.

"Amber!" Kim cried.

"How did she get that high?" Ron cried.

"She can't control her flying!" Kim replied.

"Whoaaaaa!" Amber screamed, as she flew straight into the shrubbery of an oak tree in the courtyardShe tumbled through the shrubbery and the thick branches of the oak tree, crying, "Ow! Ow! Ow!", until she reached the ground.

"Ohhhhh..." Amber groaned, dazed, then dropped flat on the ground from her sitting position.

The sisters all rushed to where Amber was. Kim and Ron followed. Rufus skittered after them.

The sisters let Kim and Ron through. Rufus weaved through the legs of the sisters.

"Amber, honey, are you alright?" Kim asked her dazed daughter.

Amber stood up. She groaned and shook off her daze. She looked up at her sisters and her parents. She smiled and giggled in reply.

"Thank God, she's okay!" Kim sighed in relief.

"What happened to Amber anyway?" Ron asked.

"Sister Amber was born with the ability to fly." a girl named Abby explained, "She is said to be born with an untold prophecy, causing her to have one ability of the Four Elements. Apparently, one of them is flying, which I'm guessing represents the element Air. But, we haven't seen the other three yet."

"I don't think we'll be seeing the other three elements for a very long time." Kim said, picking up her daughter, "Okay now, go back to your playing!"

"Yay! Playtime!" Amber exclaimed, jumping down from Kim's arms and running back to the mini playground in the courtyard. The sisters followed.

* * *

Meanwhile, from the roofs of the cathedrals, the same broad murderers that killed the Possible's parents, watched like vultures in a desert.

"Is she the one, boss?"

"She's the one alright."

"Who's that boy that's with her?"

"According to the nun, he's a Jew from Lowerton. Originally from Middleton, where she used to live. Ain't I right, boss?"

"Yes, but it's not the boy we want. It's the girl and her family. Her daughter and her twin brothers. Their the ones we're planning on killing."

"What's so important about these Possibles, boss?"

"They're known for an ancient power of Knowledge that was discovered while we were stealing from the Whitmores six years ago, do you not remember?"

"How are they linked the the Whitmore's secret treasure?"

"The mother of the girl used to be a Whitmore herself before she married the Possible doctor. She soon gave birth, and the powers were handed down to her kids."

"'You sayin' that they have the Four Elements from the Prophecy?"

"That's right. All we gotta do now, is kill them, and steal their power while we still get the chance."


End file.
